No hay mal que por bien no venga
by Earwen Riddle
Summary: Secuela de Un Mal Necesario. Draco y Harry descubren lo que significa la amistad y lo que estan dispuestos a sacrificar por ella. CAPITULO 2
1. Capitulo 1: Sueños, pesadillas y ¿Snape?

**HOLA!!!**

Bien, aqui estoy. Esta es la continuación de Un mal necesario. Historia extraña que no me gusto nada como quedo, así que mate la historia y me puse a escribir esta historia. En un futuro cercano le hare una revisión a Un mal necesario y volvere a subirla.

O.o este último tiempo ha sido muuuuuy extraño. Imagínense...tengo casi terminadas 2 historias (las cuales comenzare a publicar) y tengo varios proyectos en camino. Antes que ha alguien se le ocurra recordármelo, sí también me estoy dedicando a las traducciones.

Ya que estamos en el tema de las traducciones pondre a votación, tengo tiempo para dedicarme a una y solo UNA nueva historia para traducir. Les dejo opciones y ustedes eligen.

1. Dreams. Es un Harry-Draco-Lucius. Draco encontró una manera algo peculiar de demostrarle su admiración y amor a su padre. Harry parece tener una cierta fijación con Draco, pero el más joven de los Malfoy se niega a tener algo con él por amor a su padre. Claro que si Harry acepta compartirlo con su padre todo puede cambiar.

2. Happy Memory. Draco-Sirius. Draco esta decidio a devolverle los recuerdos felices que le fueron robados a Sirius por los Dementors.

3. Sex Ed. Lucius-Harry. Un muy especial profesor es contratado para dar una clase especial a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

4. 21. Harry-Severus. Es el cumpleaños número 21 de Harry y Severus le dara el regalo que el quiera.

Ok, ahi tienen cuatro opciones. Elijan y trataré de subirlo lo antes posible.

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 5 de Un mal necesario. 

**Meiko:** Mi cielo!!

Definitivamente tu tienes sangre Riddle. Más le vale a papá que me empiece a contarme la verdad ¬¬

Vamos por capitulos (esto de tener un solo review por toda la historia esta complicado, pero divertido XDD )

Capitulo 1: pues eso de las visiones de Ginny... tenía una idea loca para esa parte de la historia pero no logré plasmarla. Espero que para cuando publique la revisión quede mejor.

Capitulo 2 y 3: bueno, como ya te dije la verdad que iba escribiendo los capítulos como salían y no me puse a revisar como quedaban. Idiota yo! por lo menos ya aprendí la lección, y espero esta vez hacerlo mejor.

Capitulo 4: como dice Murtilla: UN MOMENTO KODAK! ya quiero tener las fotos de la parte del agradecimiento, jejejeje.

Capitulo 5: ya me sonroje! gracias!!! pues sip, me parti la cabeza pensando a quien darle ese monologo y me pareció que el más acertado era Ron, después de todo siempre lo pintan (incluida JKR) como un mocoso inmaduro. Ya me tiene algo cansada esa imagen, quise darle una nueva imagen al chico-zanahoria, jejejeje.

Espero que este capitulo te guste, la verdad es que me diverti mucho escribiéndolo.

**Yandros:** hola!!!

Lo sé, deje muchas cosas colgadas en ese fic. Pero es que no le encontraba manera de arreglarlo. Y como dicen por ahi lo mejor es cortar los problemas de raíz. Aqui esta la continuación, esta vez, trate de ser más cuidadosa con el desarrollo de los capitulos y prometo rellenar todos esos agujeros que deje en Un mal necesario.

Disfruta la lectura.

**Luzy Snape:** ¿Snape? ¿Que tienes que ver tu con mi cuñadito? o.O

OTRA!!!! Gracias Merlín!!!! Ya empezaba a preocuparme el poco interés que le pusieron al asunto del tatuaje...jejejejeje Te dire que estas un poquitin alejada de la zona donde tiene el tatuaje, no mucho, solo un poco. Digamos que un poco más al norte, jejejee....aunque claro la geografía nunca fue mi fuerte. =P

¿Un Dragón? ¿te parece? Mira que lo traté de convencer que se hiciera uno, es más Draco lo amenazo con decirle a Colin que Harry estaba enamorado de él pero no le decía porque era timido. ¬¬ Pero ni asi. Es muy terco el niño este.

No desesperes pronto te enteraras de que se ha hecho Harry.

**Diabolik:** ya te extrañaba!!

Pos nop, no va a ser un Harry-Draco, ni un Harry-Severus. Pero prometo que habrá para todos los gustos. Estoy amenazada de muerte por haber decidido hacer la historia con la "pareja" que elegi. Solo espero que Jaen me preste su refugio antinuclear (¿verdad que lo haras manis?)

Pos hasta aqui las respuestas.

Ahora disfruten de este capitulito.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Sueños, pesadillas y ... ¿Snape?**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la controversial cena, en la que el más joven de los hermanos Weasley había sentando el precedente de indiferencia ante el acercamiento de Potter y Malfoy.

Para desconcierto de todos el chico dorado de Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin habían seguido con su extraño comportamiento. Hecho que tenía al borde del colapso a medio colegio, la mayor parte Slytherins y muy en especial a la Cabeza de esa Casa.

Parecía que los jóvenes habían hecho un pacto de no agresión. Si se cruzaban en los pasillos, se saludaban con una amable inclinación y seguían su camino como si nada. Las veces que tuvieron que trabajar juntos porque así lo dispusieron los profesores mantuvieron un tenso silencio roto por alguna broma mordaz.

- _"Voy a terminar creyendo que es verdad el maldito rumor ese"_- se repitió una vez más el profesor Snape al ver que Potter y Malfoy comenzaban a preparar la poción en parejas como había ordenado.

- Snape esta muy extraño- comento Harry apenas moviendo los labios. Draco levanto la vista un momento y asintió, pasándole al moreno las raíces que tenía que machacar. Sus manos hicieron contacto un momento, un roce inocente que a los ojos de los que los observaban disimulando no lo pareció. Pansy bufo y Snape se acomodo en su silla con cara de hastío.

Harry tiró suavemente de la túnica del rubio haciendo que se acercara un poco y se inclino para susurrarle:

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que todos nos están mirando?

El gesto de aburrimiento de Draco fue remplazado por una ancha sonrisa.

- ¿No escuchaste el rumor?- murmuro el rubio inclinándose para hablarle al oído a Gryffindor, el cual negó suavemente.- Dicen por ahí que tengo novio.

- ¿No será novia Malfoy?

Draco sonrió significativamente y Harry comprendió.

-¿Quieres decir que creen que estamos saliendo Malfoy?

- Algo más que salir por lo que oí.- las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rosa. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie.- ¿quieres divertirte un poco, Harry?

- Te lo advierto Malfoy...- el tono subió un poco sin llegar a ser rudo.

- ¡Tranquilo! Solo sígueme el juego- Harry aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que era lo que quería el Slytherin, pero acepto.

Continuaron preparando la poción en silencio, pero cuando se alcanzaban las cosas sus manos permanecían juntas más del tiempo requerido y cada tanto se mandaban alguna media sonrisa. Nada demasiado obvio, pero lo suficiente como para que al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases todos salieran del aula medio alelados. Mientras Harry y Draco se tomaban su tiempo para recoger sus cosas en el salón.

- Si en un minuto no salieron del salón asistirán a mi siguiente clase con séptimo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor- bramo Snape.

- Ya nos vamos profesor- respondió Draco tomando la mano de Harry y sacándolo del salón.

Tomaron el pasillos que los llevaría al exterior del castillo, aunque les tomara más tiempo ese camino. Se cruzaron con un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff probablemente de primero o segundo, que los miraban con sorpresa. Al parecer la historia de lo que había pasado en pociones corro mucho más rápido de lo normal.

El rubio les sonrió con petulancia y Harry prefirió ignorar cuando el Slytherin le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, y los jadeos de sorpresa del público presente. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la mirada de los pequeños Harry empujo a Draco a un recodo del pasillo.

- No me dirás que te molesto, Potter- lo atajo el rubio antes de que Harry comenzara con un sermón moralista.

- ¿Y que si me molesto?

- No lo pareció- una elegante ceja alzada en señal de desafío.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y guardo silencio. El Gryffindor comenzaba a mostrarse cómodo con la presencia del Slytherin, pero aún había ocasiones en las que se retraía y ponía tanta distancia como le era posible. Claro que cada vez que eso pasaba era porque Draco se comportaba altivo y tan desagradable como lo hacía antes.

- Solo estaba jugando Harry- se disculpo Draco- ¡Vamos, no te enojes!

- No me enojo. Es que...

El Slytherin lo miro mientras el otro se quedaba en silencio.

- No te puedo prometer que seremos los mejores amigos Potter. Ni que correré cada vez que me llames, o que ya no te haré mis criticas constructivas.

Harry rió radiante y Draco se alegro de ser él el que había provocado eso.

- Vamos dragón- dijo el moreno tirando de la manga de su compañero para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Dragón?- pregunto el otro fingiendo molestia.

- ¿Mi dragón?- probo el ojiverde, el rubio se rio por eso.

- Y después te quejas de mi- bufo Draco

- Tu empezaste.

- Tienes razón león- murmuro el rubio abrazándolo por la cintura- ¡Pero no te acostumbres!

- ¿A que?- pregunto Harry tensándose ligeramente por la cercanía de Draco- ¿A que me des la razón? No te preocupes, no me hago ilusiones.

- ¿Que harás en las vacaciones de navidad?

Vacaciones de Invierno. Una bendición, o al menos eso debería de ser para la mayoría. Pero para Harry Potter, parecían ser las más complicada de su vida. Se podría decir que estas vacaciones serían inolvidables para todos. Eran las primeras desde que el Señor Oscuro fue vencido, por lo que era la primera vez que Hogwarts se vaciaba para esas navidades.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos los estudiantes partían para sus casas. Bueno, casi todos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran los únicos que se quedaban ese año. El primero porque no le apetecía en lo más mínimo volver con los Dursley y el segundo porque no quería volver a la mansión a las aburridas fiestas que su madre estaba organizando, además no dejaría a su amigo solo, aunque claro esa última razón no la confesaría ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Era cierto, se habían hecho muy amigos. Para desconcierto de todo los estudiantes y en especial para el plantel de profesores, Potter y Malfoy se habían vuelto muy unidos, sin dejar de lado a sus antiguas amistades, lo que lo hacía aún más extraño.

Incluso Ron se tomaba con calma la nueva amistad de su mejor amigo con el rubio de Slytherin. Hermione por su parte, no emitía comentarios pero parecía tomárselo bastante bien.

De parte de los Slytherin era obvio el desconcierto y la desazón al darse cuenta de que su líder se había vuelto tan cercano a Potter. Pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Después de todo, Lucius estaba al tanto y parecía no importarle en absoluto, incluso en su última visita al colegio había saludado con una cortés inclinación de cabeza a Harry, antes de pasar el resto de la tarde con su hijo. Así que habían optado por tratarlo con una sutil indiferencia.

- ¿En que piensas Potter?

- En nada, Draco.

- Si claro- el rubio se acerco a la ventana donde estaba sentado Harry, sus piernas colgando en el vacío, y se sentó a su lado.- Sabes que puedes contarme.

Harry suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin.

- Lo se. ¿Además a quien se lo contarías? Estamos solos en el castillo.- el rubio rió entre dientes por el comentario y lo abrazó acercándolo un poco más.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te esta preocupando?

- Snape.

- ¿Que tiene que ver Severus?

- No te hagas el que no te has dado cuenta.- gruño Harry apartándose de Malfoy- Hasta Colin se dio cuenta de que algo pasa.

El rubio lo miro en silencio, creía saber porque Harry estaba así, pero no estaba seguro.

- ¿Aun sigues sin entender? Creí que los Slytherin eran astutos.

- Hey!! Sin ofensas león.

- No te sulfures mi dragón- dijo Harry volviendo a recostarse en Draco.- Creo que Snape, esta más ... ¿como decirlo?... ¿amable?

- ¿Tu crees?- murmuro el rubio jugando con un mechón del moreno.

- No lo sé, es raro. Me trata diferente. Sobre todo desde que tu y yo somos amigos.

- Es que esta celoso - dijo Draco sin darse cuenta de las palabras que abandonaron sus labios.

- Eso es lo que temo.

- ¿Que cosa?

Harry suspiró exasperado.

- Podrías prestarme atención de vez en cuando, y ya deja mi cabello.

- No. Me gusta mucho. ¿Y que es lo que no escuche?

- ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste!

Draco miró hacia abajo, su compañero parecía algo ofendido y preocupado. Hizo un rápido repasó de lo que habían conversado y se dio cuenta.

- ¿Que cosa?- susurro algo cohibido - ¿Que él esta celoso?

Harry asintió. Draco lo aparto un poco, se levantó y se sentó frente a al fuego, sobre la alfombra. Harry lo observó extrañado, era la primera vez desde que habían empezado esta amistad que Draco se apartaba tan frío y distante de su lado y por un momento Harry temió que volvieran a pelear como antes. El rubio pareció notar su malestar porque le sonrió suavemente y palmeo a su lado en la alfombra, el Gryffindor no se hizo rogar y se acomodo a su lado, esta vez Draco se acostó en el piso apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Harry.

- ¿Porque crees que esta celoso?- susurro el moreno acomodando un rebelde mechón que caía sobre la frente del Slytherin.

- Usa el sentido común por una vez Potter.

- Muy bien Malfoy- dijo el moreno con fingido enojo, imitando el tono del otro- Parece que nuestro profesor está celoso, y en esto solo hay dos personas. O es por ti o es por mi. Lo que no entiendo es...

- Esta enamorado de ti.- lo cortó Draco. Harry jadeó sorprendido, tanto por lo dicho como porque le pareció notar una nota de dolor en la voz de su amigo.

- ¿Y tu?

- Te estas poniendo romántico Potter- dijo el rubio levantándose apenas.

- No te acostumbres- se burlo el otro imitando el tono que había usado el Slytherin hacía unos días.

- No me hago ilusiones- dijo el rubio abanicando sus pestañas exageradamente. Lo que logro que Harry le dijera un golpe en su brazo.

- ¡Hey!- se quejo Malfoy haciendo un mohín lo que provoco que Harry se riera- Ya es tarde, mejor vuelvo a mi Sala.

- ¿No te quedarás hoy?

Draco levanto una ceja elegante mientras sonría picaramente. Harry suspiro resignado y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto sin mirar atrás, seguro de que el otro lo seguía.

Y no se equivoco, entro al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y comenzó a ponerse el pijama cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse.

- Ni creas que dormiré en la cama de uno de tus amiguitos- dijo el rubio al ver como Harry se metía entre las sabanas.

- No seas paranoico Draco.

- No es paranoia- se quejo el otro - No dormiré ahí.

- Pareces un niñito caprichoso.

El Slytherin lo miro indignado.

- Esta bien, tu puedes dormir aquí- dijo el Gryffindor- yo dormiré en la cama de Ron.

Eso pareció dejar tranquilo al otro que tomo uno de los pijamas de Harry y después de cambiarse se acomodo en la cama del moreno y susurro un buenas noches antes de caer profundamente dormido.

- Increíble! Que manera de dormir- susurro Potter y se acomodo para dormir, aunque no lo logro tan rápido como su amigo, pronto estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desde que el Señor de las Tinieblas había sido derrotado el mundo mágico dormía tranquilo, muy especialmente el último de los Potter. Claro que no todas las noches el chico lo conseguía. Si bien desde la Última Batalla su sueño no era asaltado por Voldemort, frecuentemente se despertaba bañando en sudor y terriblemente agitado sin lograr recordar la pesadilla que lo había atormentado.

Aquella mañana no había sido la excepción, la única diferencia fue que se despertó para encontrarse cara a cara con el heredero de los Malfoy.

- ¡Harry, me has dado un susto de muerte!- gimió Draco. El moreno se lo quedo mirando confundido, aún no lograba despertarse por completo y su corazón martilleaba furioso.

- ¿Harry?- lo llamo el rubio, sentándose a su lado en la cama, instintivamente el Gryffindor se abrazo a él, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Permanecieron así por un rato hasta que el moreno logro calmar su respiración.

- ¿Estas bien?- susurro Draco separándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro del otro. Al darse cuenta que el Gryffindor estaba llorando desconsolado, lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo.- Harry, dime que te pasa.

El moreno todo lo que hizo fue apretarse contra el pecho de Malfoy.

- ¿Aun sueñas con él?- susurro algo tembloroso Draco, había oído que Harry tenía terribles pesadillas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry negó y aflojo un poco el abrazo sin llegar a soltarse.

- No, desde que Voldemort murió ya no sueño con él.

- ¿Entonces? Nunca te había visto así.

- Nunca había tenido tanto miedo- musito Harry.

- ¿Con que soñaste?- volvió a insistir el rubio.

- No lo recuerdo- dijo angustiado el ojiverde.

- Conozco un hechizo que te puede ayudar. Si quieres yo podría...

El moreno no lo dejo continuar, le entrego su propia varita instándolo a proceder.

- Harry, ahora estas despierto, pero puede parecerte muy real, ¿Estas seguro?- el joven Gryffindor asintió- Estaré aquí.

Draco elevo la varita hasta la altura del pecho y murmuro el hechizo. De pronto Harry se sintió mareado, tuvo que cerrar los ojos de la impresión y cuando los abrió se encontró sumergido en unos profundos ojos negros.

_- Potter- tanto desprecio, tanto asco y resentimiento ¿era posible que alguien pudiera imprimirle tan marcadamente esos sentimientos a un simple nombre? Nadie podía hacerlo mejor que Snape._

_- Pro... profesor- se escucho balbucear._

_- Mire lo que ha hecho- le espeto el hombre haciéndolo girar, lo que vio casi lo hace caer. Allí esta Draco, tendido en el suelo, apenas cubierto por una túnica rasgada, en cada porción de piel expuesta se podía ver una profunda herida. Su rostro cubierto de golpes y cortadas, pero lo que más aterro al Gryffindor fue la mirada vacía en los ojos grises. El cuello del joven estaba doblado en un extraño ángulo, sin dejar a dudas que estaba roto._

_Si no fuera porque Snape lo sujetó se hubiera derrumbado, pero el profesor no fue gentil, lo sujetó por la túnica y lo aventó contra la pared. El golpe lo aturdió y solo fue conciente de que era elevado de nuevo._

_- Esto es su culpa, Potter- siseo furioso el profesor- Draco no se merecía esto._

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro era impactado por el puño del hombre y le siguieron una lluvia de golpes en su rostro y estomago dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia. Las frías palabras del enfurecido profesor taladrándole, haciéndole más daño que los golpes que estaba recibiendo._

Y de pronto todo se acabo.

Abrió los ojos, sentía como le ardían. Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Su estomago dio un vuelco y por poco fue capaz de contener las nauseas hasta llegar al baño. Draco lo siguió arrodillándose a su lado, sosteniendo con una mano su frente y mientras la otra trazaba suaves círculos.

Cuando las nauseas remitieron Harry respiraba agitado mirando con ojos desorbitados a Draco.

- ¿Estas... estas bien?- lloriqueo el moreno.

- Si, claro. ¿Y tu?- Draco le sonrió suavemente, aún muy preocupado.

Harry asintió y con la ayuda del otro se refresco un poco antes de dirigirse con paso lento a su baúl, mirando de reojo al rubio que lo seguía de cerca.

- ¿Harry?- lo llamó éste y el moreno suspiro al sentir la mano del Slytherin posarse en su hombro- ¿Que fue lo que viste?

- A ti- dijo luego de pensarlo por un momento.

- ¿A mi? - el moreno asintió- ¿Y que más?

- ¡Draco!

- No nos iremos de aquí hasta que no me digas- amenazó el rubio seriamente.

- Estabas muerto ¿contento?- gritó el otro- ¡Yo te había matado!

- ¿Tu? pero...pero ¿como?

- No lo sé, Snape dijo que yo fui. Que era mi culpa.

- ¿Snape? Harry, fue un sueño. Estoy aquí- dijo tomándole el rostro, obligando a mirarlo a los ojos- estoy contigo. Y estoy vivo por ti, tu venciste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y me diste la oportunidad de vivir como yo quiero.

Harry no estaba satisfecho, aún podía sentir los golpes de su profesor y las palabras susurradas con saña.

- ¿Que más paso?- pregunto suavemente Draco al ver la expresión velada en los ojos esmeraldas.

- Nada, eso fue todo.

- No te creo... pero lo dejaremos por ahora- dijo el Slytherin con preocupación- Cambiate, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando entraron al Gran Salón pudieron ver que las mesas de los estudiantes aún no habían aparecido y se dirigieron al lugar que les habían dado en la mesa principal. Cuando se sentaron, Harry junto a Sirius y Draco a su lado, recibieron el saludo de los profesores.

- ¿Harry, estas bien?- murmuro Sirius de manera que solo él lo escuchara. Harry sonrió levemente y asintió.

En ese momento llego Snape y todo color abandono el semblante del joven Gryffindor, siendo presa de un profundo mareo. El profesor sonrió afectadamente al ver la reacción de su alumno y se sentó sin apartar la mirada de Harry. El joven se sentía cada vez peor, su mundo giraba sin cesar y la insistente mirada del profesor de pociones no lo ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Harry?- lo llamó Dumbledore al ver la palidez del chico.

Draco se giro para mirar a su compañero y se asusto al ver la misma palidez que había visto cuando se despertó. Siguió la mirada del moreno y se percato de que su profesor de pociones lo miraba con una mezcla de petulancia y curiosidad.

- Harry- susurro el rubio junto a su oído, lo que hizo salir al otro de su ensimismamiento- ¡Harry!

El moreno comenzó a hiperventilar, Sirius lo tomo por lo hombros tratando de que reaccionara. La enfermera se acerco apresurada pero Draco la aparto quitándole a Harry de las manos.

- ¡Escúchame bien, estupido cara-rajada, reacciona!- Harry parecía no escucharlo. Draco ni siquiera lo pensó, murmuro un hechizo que arranco más de un jadeo de sorpresa. Magia Oscura, muy poderosa y muy peligrosa. Una burbuja, se conjuro sobre Harry y con una fuerte sacudida quedo inconsciente.

- ¿¡¿Como te atreviste maldito mortifago?!?- gritó furioso Sirius abalanzándose contra el rubio. Por milagro fue sostenido con fuerza por Remus antes de que lo alcanzara.- ¡Suéltame! Te voy a matar.

Harry comenzó a reaccionar muy despacio, cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Draco se abrazo a él sin prestar atención a los demás presentes.

- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Draco, algo cohibido porque todos los estaban mirando, pero desecho todo pensamiento cuando sintió a Harry suspirar derrotado, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

- Señor Malfoy, usted y yo deberemos hablar en privado luego del desayuno- dijo calmadamente el Director.

- Cara rajada, como se te ocurra volver a darme un susto como este te juro que no contaras el cuento- lo amenazo el rubio sin prestar atención al Director, preocupado por los ligeros temblores del joven en sus brazos. Harry rió suavemente y se acurruco más contra él.

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- dijo una vez que se había recuperado y con la ayuda de Sirius sentado de nuevo en su silla.

- Un hechizo que me costará la expulsión- murmuro Draco jugando con su comida. Harry miró alarmado al Director, quien negó suavemente, y el moreno se volvió a relajar, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del rubio por debajo de la mesa y le daba un suave apretón.

- Gracias- susurro Harry, el Slytherin suspiro antes de mirarlo.

- Esta vez no te salvas Potter, me vas a decir exactamente lo que te pasa- mascullo Draco- Por lo menos antes de que me expulsen quiero saber porque fue.

- No será expulsado señor Malfoy- dijo el Director- pero si tendremos una larga charla.

El rubio asintió, ahora algo más relajado.

- De todas formas no te libraras de contarme lo que te pasa- aseguró Malfoy, Harry cabeceó y comenzó a desayunar.

Sirius los miraba sorprendido, ¿desde cuando Harry se dejaba ordenar por un Malfoy? Ya le parecía raro esta amistad entre los dos, pero de ahí a que Malfoy le hablara de esa manera y que Harry no saltara enojado era desconcertante.

_- "Y hablando de cosas desconcertantes... ¿ahora que le pasa a Snivellus?"- _Sirius miraba disimuladamente a Snape el cual sin preocuparse de disimularlo observaba a ambos adolescentes, su mirada de pronto brillo furiosa y mascullando unas disculpas salió del Gran Salón. Sirius siguió la dirección de la mirada del ex-mortifago para encontrar el motivo de su ira. Las manos de Harry y Malfoy estaban entrelazadas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras desayunaban despreocupados.

Sirius sonrió divertido, ¿así que esa era la razón?. Bueno, estaba el rumor de que los jóvenes estaban saliendo, pero Harry le había asegurado de que no era así. Y cuando el animago le había echado en cara las veces que los había encontrado abrazados o "acaramelados" Harry le había jurado que era un juego, que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en una relación. Al parecer el jueguecito había llegado más lejos de lo pensado.

Remus le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria cuando estaba dispuesto a decir algo, así que prefirió guardar silencio. No era buena idea discutir con Remus cuando se trataba de la vida privada de Harry. Si él, siendo el padrino exageraba bastante, el licántropo se pasaba de sobreprotector.

Draco por su parte, vio la partida de su padrino con mucha menos gracia. Ahora estaba seguro que el hombre tenía profundos sentimientos por Harry. De alguna manera eso lo hizo sentirse muy mal. Pero no sabía a que atribuirlo, después de todo Harry era su amigo y el juego que mantenían desde hacía unas semanas era solo eso, un juego y él no se sentía incomodo con eso. Aunque se le había hecho costumbre tener al moreno tan cerca y cuando ese chico de Hufflepuff se había acercado para despedirse antes de las vacaciones una punzada se había clavado en su pecho, pero no eran celos, esos los conocía bien. Y por parte de Severus, él era su padrino, en muchas formas su ejemplo a seguir. Lo admiraba, pero tampoco estaba preocupado por quien el hombre metía a su cama.

Demasiadas eran las cosas que estaban pasando, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Acabó de desayunar y se despidió saliendo del comedor.

Harry lo miro irse, algo preocupado. Hoy todos los Slytherin parecían extraños. Aunque algunos Gryffindors también estaban extraños. Tragó en seco cuando sintió la insistente mirada de su padrino.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Terminaste?- el joven asintió y el animago se despidió por ambos y lo arrastro hasta sus cámaras privadas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo! 

¿¿Que opinan?? dejenme reviews!!! ¿¿¿SIIIIIIIII???


	2. Capitulo 2: Desenmascarando Verdades

Estoy viva!!! Por ahora, pero estoy viva.

He vuelto, para alegría de algunas y tormento de la mayoría ;P

Primero que nada, tengo que aclarar un detalle, el título del fic lo eligió Vimpela, mi sobrinita. La verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguno y ella me ayudo. Gracias mi niña!!

Comencemos con la parte informativa del asunto:

1. Las traducciones:

Disgraceful Rituals: Estarán felices de saber que esta listo el siguiente capitulo de Disgraceful Rituals en cuanto termine de subir este capitulo subiré el 6 de Rituals.

La votación: ¬¬ me han complicado la vida. Con los votos que dejaron en los reviews, más los que me dejaron en el messenger o en el mail, la cosa esta así 14 votos para 21 (Harry x Severus) y............ 14 votos para Dreams (Harry x Draco x Lucius) No voy a poner otra votación porque me volverán loca (más de lo que ya estoy!!) Así que traduciré la más corta.

CALMA!!! no me maten todavía........ como decía: traduciré la más corta primero, que es 21 y cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo traduciré Dreams. (Ya Jaen!!! calmate!!! deja de saltar, ¬¬ traduciré 21 como querías, PERO NO ME OLVIDO DE LA OTRA!!!)

2. Actualizaciones:

Por si no se dieron cuenta, subí la versión corregida de Un Mal Necesario, la precuela de este fic. Creo que lo deje un poco menos enredado (eso espero).

3. Sobre esta historia:

Para felicidad de Yandros esto será un trío (Earwen le pasa un babero evitando que los ríos del fluido lleguen al teclado). Pero si veo que la cosa no tiene suficiente aceptación podría cambiar la trama. Así que más vale que me digan que es lo que quieren, sino lo hare a gusto de Yandros y mio. mujajajajajajaja

* * *

Darkita: Hija mía !!!

¬.¬ ¿¿¿Te atreves a amenazarme con el dementor que YO te regale???? Es el colmo!!

Pos mejor cambiamos de tema, antes que se me ocurra aplicarte un castigo. Gracias por el review mi niña, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Ya visite tu página, y la verdad es que me encanto!!! Esta muy buena. Ya sabes para lo que necesites por aqui estare.

Vimpela: hey!!!

Mi niña!! Otra vez lo repito, gracias por la idea del titulo!!!!! Pasando a otro tema: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Te extraño un montón ToT!!!!!! Espero que te este yendo muuuuuuuy bien. ¿Que tal la vida universitaria? :-S

Como ya te dije, lo del tatuaje lo averiguaras lo averiguaras cuando el cara-rajada comience con sus andadas. :P

Sekhmet y Evander:

o.O satisfechos con algo???????

Ev, cariño, calmate. Sí va a ser un Harry/Sev (si no se me ocurre cambiarlo otra vez)

¬¬ como verán no abandoné esa traducción, es solo que tenía un problemita que resolver. Pero ya esta arreglado (por el momento.... si vuelve a surgir NO DUDARE EN LANZAR UNOS CUANDOS AVADAS!!!)..... ufffff...... si! ya, estoy mejor ¬¬

Para su felicidad ya actualice Disgraceful Rituals

Akbal:

Lamento haberme tardado tanto!! En este capitulo aun no se ve quien esta enamorado de Sev, pero la cosa se va encaminando y ya te adelanto que en el próximo capitulo se empiezan a aclarar más los sentimientos de cada uno.

Gracias por tus palabras. Disfruta la lectura.

Yandros:

¿¿Ya leiste arriba?? Siiiiiiiii!!! será un trío!!!

Aunque si tengo que ser sincera.... casi me matan por sugerir algo así . ¿¿Estas feliz?? Porque la verdad tu eres la única (exceptuando a algunos miembros de mi familia) que me a apoyado en esto ToT

Disfruta la lectura!! Y no te olvides de darme un review!! con todos los que recibiré dándome palos por esto necesitare alunas palabras de aliento.

Y por la traducción lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que esperar un poquito. Acabo de subir 21, y Dreams es un poco (bastante) más largo, así que me llevara un poco de tiempo.

Luzy Snape:

Pues sí, tienes razón. El primer capitulo no sigue (muy de cerca) donde quedo Un mal Necesario, pero en los próximos capítulos ya verás como la cosa toma cuerpo.

Gracias por votar!! Ya subí 21

Diabolik:

Yo???? mala??????? naaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿tu crees?

mujajajajajajajaja

Así que tu idolo? bueno, eso es mucho!! Espero que este capitulo este a la altura. Y no te preocupes que no torturare (mucho) a Draco y NO LO VOY A MATAR!!!!!! no podría hacer semejante atrocidad.

Por la votación, te dire que ya traduje 21 (y lo subí) y pienso traducir Dreams pero como es algo más largo me esta llevando algo de tiempo.

Devil Lady Hitokiri:

HOLA!!! estamos desaparecidas una de la vida de la otra ToT

Te extraño!!! Espero poder mandarte antes de mitad de semana el archivo que te prometí, definitivamente es algo que quiero terminar!!!

Y respondiendo a tu review tengo una sola cosa que decir:

¡¡¡¡ COMO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A PADDY TE ESTRANGULARE !! TE QUEMARE VIVA, TE RESUCITARÉ (ya sabes que puedo hacerlo) Y LUEGO TE TORTURARE DURANTE MESES PARA DEJARTE MORIR LENTAMENTE.

Ya esta.... tuve que sacarlo de mi sistema... tranquila... ya estoy mejor... pero como se te ocurra acercarte a Paddy.... ya sabes!!

Muy bien........ pasemos al capitulo de hoy

****

****

**Capitulo 2: ****Desenmascarando Verdades**

Sirius guió a Harry hasta sus habitaciones sin dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino. Tampoco fue que Harry intentara hablar con él, por el contrario si le hubieran dado a elegir hubiera salido corriendo de allí de inmediato sin mediar palabra. Pero parecía que hoy no era su día de suerte, así que se preparo mentalmente para el interrogatorio que vendría a continuación.

Una vez instalados frente al fuego Sirius se aclaro la garganta, pero antes que un solo sonido pudiera abandonarla Harry se adelanto.

- No, Malfoy y yo no somos novios, no estamos saliendo, no tenemos sexo o ni nada por el estilo. Es mi amigo y no tenemos interés en cambiar nuestra relación.

- Bastante elocuente Harry- se burló el adulto.

- Tu sabes muy bien que es eso lo que querías preguntarme- siseó el ojiverde- Y si mal no recuerdo, es la misma respuesta que te di la última vez que me preguntaste y la vez anterior y la anterior a esa.

- Esta bien, ya entendí- Harry lo miró incrédulo- De verdad, ya entendí. Otro tema: ¿que paso hoy en el desayuno?

- ¿Eso? Bueno...yo...

- Harry, estabas aterrorizado. Ni siquiera en la Última Batalla te había visto así.

- ¡Si lo estaba, pero ni tu ni nadie se dio cuenta!- Sirius tuvo la suficiente vergüenza de sonrojarse. No es que haya dejado al chico a su suerte durante la batalla o antes de ésta, pero era cierto que lo había empujado a la lucha como uno más de los que estaban allí.

- Lo siento

- Ya paso

- No, Harry. De verdad lo lamento.

El joven se acerco a su padrino apoyando una mano en su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

- Ya paso Sirius.- volvió a repetir, y antes de que el animago protestara siguió- Después de la batalla me ayudaste mucho. Sobre todo después de que Snape me dijera que...

Se callo de repente, hablar del hombre lo perturbaba. Sirius levanto la mirada y observo la palidez de su ahijado.

- No te atrevas a desmayarte de nuevo.- lo amenazo

Harry con esfuerzo logro calmarse y se recostó en el sofá ante la mirada preocupada de su padrino.

- ¿Harry?

- Soñé con Snape.- el murmullo fue apenas audible.

- ¿Tan terrible fue?

- Él...Snape...él me...

Harry trato de calmarse, sentía que volvería a hiperventilar en cualquier momento y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Con gran esfuerzo logro contarle a su padrino su sueño, sin omitir detalles, lo que le costo más de un momento de recuperación a medio camino de la historia. Cuando terminó Sirius lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Por que te afecta tanto lo que Snivellus diga?

- No lo sé.

- Harry te aterrorizaste con solo verlo esta mañana- el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Lo sé, soy un estupido.

- No pequeño, no eres estupido. Tienes miedo. ¿A que? Eso lo vamos a averiguar, aunque tenga que hechizar a Snivellus.

- Lo cual sería un _gran _sacrificio para ti.

El ambiente pronto se lleno de risas y los acontecimientos del desayuno quedaron olivados por el momento.

Para Draco Malfoy no había sido un día muy fácil. Primero amanece para encontrarse con que Harry tiene una pesadilla , y ¡valla pesadilla!, para continuar con el _pacifico _día debió presenciar otro de los ataques de pánico del Gryffindor, y como parecía que no era suficiente había descubierto que su padrino estaba especialmente interesado Harry.

Draco se encontraba sentado en las gradas del campo de Quiddich, ya había pasado el mediodía y le había costado bastante el esconderse de Harry. Necesitaba pensar y la presencia del Gryffindor no lo ayudaba mucho.

No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto. Debía hablar con su padrino, tenía que aclarar que era lo que el hombre quería con Harry. Después de todo, juego o no juego, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Gryffindor, y si bien no sentía celos lo consideraba como SU amigo, SU confidente, SU propiedad. Y a un Malfoy no le agrada que tomen lo que les pertenece. Por otro lado estaba Severus, el hombre parecía pasarlo bastante mal al ver a los dos jóvenes juntos. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que preguntarle. Otra opción era preguntarle a su padre, pero su sentido de la privacidad no le permitía ir a hablar con su padre, después de todo no podía traicionar lo que fuera que su profesor de pociones sentía.

- _"Lo que me falta es que Padre se aparezca hoy para un día de Padre-Hijo"_- ese pensamiento no terminó de cruzar su mente que pudo distinguir junto a la entrada del campo el inconfundible cabello rubio de su padre. Suspiró resignado, hoy definitivamente no era su día. Adquirió su mejor máscara de indiferencia y se acerco a su padre.

- Padre- saludo educadamente

- Draco, el viejo me dijo que estarías aquí- el joven asintió- ¿como se te ocurrió usar semejante hechizo frente a ellos?

- Potter estaba teniendo un ataque, tenía que hacer algo- dijo sin cohibirse, sabiendo que su padre interpretaría erróneamente cualquier otra respuesta.

- Te lo preguntaré una sola vez- replico fríamente el hombre- ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación, romántica o sexual, con Potter?

- No padre.

- Bien.

- ¿Por eso has venido?

- Cuida el tono con el que me hablas niño- lo reprendió el mayor sin perder su formalidad- He venido porque en dos días es Navidad y...

- No iré a casa padre- Lucius lo miró molesto por la interrupción.

- Sabes muy bien que si yo quiero que vengas tendrás que hacerlo. Pero no he venido a llevarte a la fuerza, quería verte.

- Padre ¿que ocurre?

- El juicio...- el semblante de Draco palideció aún más- dictarán sentencia en dos días.

- Justo antes de Navidad- susurró el joven.

- Sí- murmuró Lucius- Draco... es muy probable que me declaren culpable.

Draco contuvo un suspiro y con él, las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionar el miedo y la tristeza que lo inundaban. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba que declararan culpable a su padre. El beso del Dementor.

En ese momento le no le importó nada. Ni el orgullo de los Malfoy, ni las apariencias, ni el código de conducta de su familia. Se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y lloró contra el pecho de Lucius. Tal vez el hombre no haya sido el mejor padre, el más comprensivo ni el más cariñoso, pero era su padre y lo amaba.

- Tranquilo Draco- pero incluso estaba Lucius conmocionado.

- ¿Te quedarás?

- Hasta la noche, luego me iré a la mansión. Hay cosas que tengo que resolver.

El resto del día la pasaron juntos. No volvieron a tocar el tema del juicio pero era obvio que esta presente en sus mentes.

La hora de la cena llegó, y una vez más todos se reunieron en el Gran Salón. Dumbledore había hablado con Draco y su padre sobre el comportamiento del joven, el tema había sido solucionado rápidamente sin informarle a nadie, muy especialmente al ministerio. Draco prometió controlar sus impulsos y no volver a usar magia como aquella en el colegio.

Para continuar con el ambiente que se había instalado en el desayuno, los Slytherins estaban muy extraños, callados y reservados, y no participaban en la alegría general. Si se les preguntaba algo contestaban con monosílabos y se volvían a concentrar en su comida.

A Harry le pareció ver una chispa de dolor en los ojos de el menor de los Malfoy pero desapareció antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba. Al finalizar la cena, vio como Draco abrazaba a su padre antes que se marchara. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo, era parte del código de esa familia, la demostraciones físicas de afecto estaban prohibidas en público. Lo que más le extraño es que Lucius no lo reprendió y hasta le pareció verlo sonreírle a su hijo antes de irse.

El Gryffindor dio las buenas noches a los presentes y se dirigió a la torre de su Casa pensativo. El que le había dicho que una vez que Voldemort estuviera muerto su vida sería más sencilla esta sumamente equivocado. En ocasiones le gustaría seguir odiando a Malfoy, así sería más fácil, y no estaría preocupado por lo extraño que se estaba comportando.

Unas horas después Harry giró una vez más en su cama tratando de encontrar una posición para dormir. Esta noche parecía que no lograría dormir. Se sentó en su lecho abrazándose las piernas hasta llevarlas a su pecho.

- Draco, ¿que te pasa?- susurró a la nada- ¿Por que no estas aquí?

No lo pensó dos veces, después de todo cuando a un Gryffindor se propone algo hay poco que lo pueda detener. Se puso un grueso buzo de lana, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, aunque no había casi nadie Filch persistía en vigilar a los únicos dos alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo. Con mucho sigilo se dirigió a las mazmorras, verifico la contraseña en el mapa y se introdujo en la sala común de Slytherin.

Se quito la capa y observo a su alrededor, no había cambiado en nada desde que había estado allí hacía algunos años. Reviso una vez más el mapa confirmando cual era el dormitorio de Malfoy, se dirigió hacia allí temblando ligeramente a causa del frío.

Entró en silencio, allí estaba Draco, envuelto en las mantas de su cama, el fuego crujía levemente apenas calentando la habitación. Se acerco con paso leve tratando de no perturbar al rubio. Solo quería verlo un momento, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que las mejillas de Draco estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, surcadas por ríos secos de lágrimas, sus labios agitándose levemente. El moreno apenas pudo contener un gemido de desesperación. Nunca había visto llorar a Draco, jamás lo había visto en una posición tan abatida.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama del Slytherin, tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas acariciándola suavemente. No quería despertarlo pero no podía irse de allí viendo como se encontraba el rubio.

- ¿Por que lloras?- susurró- Draco... no dejare que te lastimen.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre la cama observando como el rostro de Draco se relajaba despacio, pronto el sueño le ganó y se quedó allí dormido.

Trató de encontrar una posición pero algo se lo impidió. Medio dormido sintió que algo oprimía su mano, verifico de que se trataba descubriendo que otra la tomaba. El dueño de esa mano estaba allí inclinado sobre la cama profundamente dormido. Pestaño un par de veces tratando de aclarar su visión.

- ¿Harry?- susurró desconcertado- ¿Que haces durmiendo en el suelo?

El moreno no dio signos de haber escuchado, seguía durmiendo impertérrito. Draco sonrió altanero y se estiro para tomar su varita que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Pensó en jugarle una pequeña broma al Gryffindor pero al sentir como aún dormido acariciaba suavemente su mano no pudo.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca y el conjuro apropiado, Harry levitaba sobre la cama donde fue depositado con cuidado, Draco se acomodo en la cama dejándole algo de espació al moreno. Otro movimiento de varita y la ropa del moreno yacía sobre una de las sillas y en su lugar un fino pijama de seda, tiró de las mantas cubriéndolos a ambos.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando Harry se agitó y murmuro dormido:

- No llores dragón, yo te cuido.

Draco se sorprendió, las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal sentimiento que el rubio Slytherin quedó pasmado.

Suspiró divertido, era propio de los Gryffindors ese ridículo proteccionismo, eran capaces de todo por salvaguardar a sus amigos. Un Slytherin jamás se preocuparía por otra persona que no fuera por si mismo o en último término por su familia. Pensar en la familia le resultaba doloroso al rubio por lo que se apretó contra el cuerpo de su invitado y fue correspondido por un fuerte abrazo que no lo libero en toda la noche. Así se quedó dormido, arrebujado contra el tibio cuerpo de Harry.

Sintió que la conciencia volvía a él, primero fue consiente de que estaba completamente relajado, la tibieza de la cama invitaba a quedarse allí de por vida, podía sentir que fuera de las cobijas el aire estaba helado. ¿Desde cuando hace tanto frío en la Torre? Todo pensamiento racional se esfumo cuando pudo sentir que su algo sobre su pecho se movía. Y de pronto recordó que había ido a las mazmorras a ver como estaba Draco, pero ¿que hacia en la cama con él?

Logró abrir los ojos, para ser recibido por una risita burlona.

- ¿Sabes Potter? No eres una visión celestial cuando recién te despiertas.

- ¿Y tu sí?- murmuro roncamente el moreno tratando de probar su voz.

- Yo siempre soy una visión perfecta. Soy un ángel- Harry se rió entre dientes acomodándose un poco más cerca del rubio, el frío en las mazmorras era demasiado.

- Un ángel- repitió el moreno y agrego en un murmullo- que lo echaron del cielo a cruciatus.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Sí angelito?

- Asustas cuando pareces tan Slytherin.- el rubio se removió algo incomodo- Vamos a desayunar.

- Estoy batiéndome a duelo entre el hambre que tengo y el frío que sentiré al salir de aquí.

- Valor Gryffindor Potter.

- ¿No que era un Slytherin?- se burló Harry vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

- Eso debe ser lo que le gusta a mi padrino de ti- murmuro el otro mientras se vestía.

El moreno no contesto, no era la primera vez que Draco decía algo por el estilo y su voz sonaba ligeramente dolida. Pero lo más curioso es que ni siquiera el rubio se percataba de ese pequeño detalle. No demoraron mucho ya que el hambre de uno y el frío del otro los hizo batir todos los records.

Caminaban ya más tranquilos rumbo al Gran Salón cuando se cruzaron con Peevs, que para no perder la costumbre estaba tratando de arrojar una pesada armadura por la ventana.

- ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!- chillo el duende - ¡¡Es la pareja del año!!

Draco bufó y Harry lo tomo por la cintura dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Peevs.

- ¿Celoso Peevs? Me conseguí el mejor novio que podía en todo Hogwarts ¿verdad?

Draco tuvo que contener la risa, ¿quien hubiera dicho que ese era el tímido Harry Potter?. Peevs se fue de allí zumbando molesto. Draco aún trataba de contener la risa, lo que no lo ayudo mucho fue la cara de desconcierto de el profesor de pociones, que al parecer había escuchado las palabras del Gryffindor. El rubio no pudo más y comenzó a reír tan fuerte que ambos morenos se lo quedaron mirando preocupados.

- Te hace mal dormir el las mazmorras Potter- dijo Draco cuando logro calmarse.

- No. Lo que me hace mal es dormir contigo- contraataco el moreno y entro al Gran Salón mientras escuchaba la risa renovada del rubio, lo que no vio fue la mirada furiosa del profesor Snape. Se sentó junto a su padrino, les deseó los buenos días a los demás profesores y se puso a desayunar acompañado por la risa de Draco que entraba en ese momento al salón.

- ¿Y este?- dijo Sirius divertido por el espectáculo- ¿Que bicho le pico?

Harry se alzó de hombros y siguió con su desayuno como si nada. El rubio Slytherin se sentó a su lado conteniendo la risa, hasta que el moreno le dedico una mirada extrañada y Draco volvió a reír disimuladamente.

Dumbledore los miraba divertido, la risa del más joven de los Malfoy no era algo de lo que podía disfrutar muy seguido y la cara de Harry de incredulidad total era algo que, ciertamente, era algo muy gracioso.

- ¿Sabes Draco?- dijo Harry ya algo extrañado de que su amigo riera tanto- Creo que el que salió más afectado fuiste tu. Resolución para el año que viene: No volveré a dormir contigo.

- ¿Tan mal la pasaste anoche?- ese era el viejo Draco volviendo al ataque. Logró que la mitad de los profesores se atragantaran con su desayuno, incluidos Severus y Sirius. Harry lo miraba algo ofendido, pero ya todo el colegio creían que eran pareja así que no le molesto que los profesores actuaran así. Pero lo que sí lo molesto fue ser literalmente arrancado de su silla por un furioso Sirius Black que se lo llevo a rastras fuera de gran salón. No había terminado de cruzar las puertas del Gran Salón cuando el animago empezó a ladrar.

- ¡ME MENTISTE!- rugió furioso empujando a Harry contra la pared- Pero esto no se quedará así.

- Sirius déjame que te expl...

- Cállate mocoso- Sirius ya no gritaba pero Harry hubiera preferido que lo hiciera, el tono que usaba el hombre era aterrador. De pronto su mente se plegó sobre si misma y revivo la pesadilla que lo había atormentado días antes. Frente a él ya no estaba Sirius sino que se encontraba un furioso Snape mascullando las palabras. Harry comenzó a temblar, Sirius se asustó, el niño tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba incontrolablemente.

El adulto se aparto, nunca había visto a su ahijado en esas condiciones. Estaba aterrorizado, y en un acto reflejo su magia se liberaba incontrolada, poderosa, atacando todo aquello que estaba cerca de él. Sirius fue despedido con fuerza, golpeando la pared de roca tan fuerte que casi pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡Harry, lo siento!- decía el animago tratando de calmar al chico. Pero las lenguas de luz verde que rodeaban a Harry eran aún muy grandes y poderosas, cualquiera que tratara de acercarse era repelido con extraordinaria y dolorosa fuerza.

Pasaron los minutos y para asombro de Sirius ninguno de los profesores había venido, sin explicarse como era posible que semejante despliegue de magia no alertara a todo ser viviente en Hogwarts, el merodeador trato de calmar al muchacho con palabras suaves. Después de angustiosos minutos, logro acercarse lo suficiente como para tener contacto físico con el ojiverde, pero Harry aún temblaba como una hoja, con cuidado lo abrazó trasmitiéndole toda la seguridad que podía.

- _Dormire- _susurró Sirius, y Harry se desplomó en sus brazos. Con gentileza lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo a su dormitorio. Lo deposito sobre la cama y fue a buscar a Snape, seguramente él tendría una buena idea de lo que le pasaba al muchacho o por lo menos le daría una poción para ayudarlo.

Bajo los interminables pasillos que lo conducían a las mazmorras. Gracias a Merlín el castillo estaba vacío, porque si se hubiera cruzado con un solo estudiante de la casa de las serpientes lo hubiera hechizado hasta que le saliera humo por las orejas.

Llamó escuetamente a la puerta del maestro de pociones y sin esperar la autorización, entro.

- Snape, explícame que es lo que le has hecho a mi ahijado.

- Aún no aprendes modales Black- escupió Severus.

- Esto no es una visita Snivellus, habla ya.

- ¡Perro pulgoso, no le he hecho nada al mocoso!

- Entonces porque...

- Termina lo que decías Black- mascullo cansado Severus, cuando Sirius quedo pasmado mirando un punto sobre su cabeza con la mirada perdida.

Tal vez Snivellus no sabía lo que le pasaba a Harry después de todo.

- ¡BLACK!

- ¿Que?.....Ah! sí... muy bien digamos que te creo, necesito que me des algo para ayudarlo.

Severus se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a San Potter?

- No lo llames así, Snivellus- masculló el animago tratando de contenerse para no hechizar al ex-mortifago - Tiene pesadillas.

Severus hubiera palidecido sino fuera tan bueno ocultando sus emociones.

- ¿Con que sueña?- dijo al cabo de un momento, cuando estuvo que su voz no traicionaría su creciente temor.

- No te lo diré.

- Black esto no es un juego, si Potter...

- No te voy a decir con lo que sueña. Quédate contento conque te diga que no hay que preocuparse por el surgimiento de un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Aunque esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para el profesor de pociones no lo demostró. Tan solo se puso de pie y le alcanzo una pequeña botella con un liquido azul brillante al animago.

- Que lo tome diluido en agua- lo instruyó- Dos gotas en un vaso grande... SOLO... dos gotas.

Sirius asintió y se marcho. No dio las gracias, Severus tampoco las esperaba. Pero el instinto de auto conservación de Snape lo hizo ponerse en pie y seguir al animago.

Con el sigilo que lo mantuvo vivo tanto tiempo al servicio del difunto Lord, espero a que Sirius entrara en sus habitaciones para seguirlo. Entró en silencio, observo a su alrededor, bufó ante el desorden que Black tenía en su sala, siguió caminando con paso leve, procurando evitar golpear las cosas que estaban regada por ahí, se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, la cual estaba entrecerrada. Aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar cualquier pequeño dato que le sirviera para comprender lo que le ocurría a su alumno.

- Harry - llamó Sirius - Harry, despierta.

El joven Gryffindor pestañeó un par de veces. De pronto la conciencia volvió a él y recordó lo ocurrido hacía unos momento. El remordimiento oscureció su mirada y no la levantó, no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su padrino.

- Lo lamento Harry- susurró Sirius y el joven lo miró sorprendido - Soy un maldito impulsivo. Lo siento.

Harry lo miraba entre divertido y apenado. Podría haberle hecho mucho daño por no haberse controlado, pero la súbita confrontación con Sirius lo había sacado de balance despertando su magia.

- Yo también lo siento mucho.

Sirius rió divertido antes de arrojarse sobre su ahijado comenzando una guerra de cosquillas. Parecían dos niños pequeños, riendo y saltando sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando Sirius cayó al suelo por enredarse con las sabanas, Harry aprovecho tomando ventaja y se sentó sobre su pecho inmovilizándolo.

Severus los observaba fascinado, tanto por la actitud infantil de ese par, como por lo relajado que parecía el muchacho. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera antes del Ultima Batalla, cuando jugaba con sus compañeros de casa, y después de la Batalla, mucho menos. Se había vuelto taciturno, y solitario. Pocas veces parecía conforme con la compañía de otro ser humano que no fuera alguno de los Weasley, Granger, su padrino, Lupin o Draco.

- Dilo - le exigió Harry.

- ¡Nunca!- Sirius hacía un esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre de su ahijado, sin conseguir mucho, solo que el muchacho pusiera más fuerza en el agarre.

- ¡Dilo!- le volvió a exigir en un jadeo cansado.

- ¡¡Tu ganas!!

- Por supuesto. Siempre lo hago- dijo satisfecho Harry.

Harry lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la cama.

- Ya estas viejo Padfoot- bromeó.

- ¡No es verdad!

Harry reía a pleno pulmón, la cara de indignación de su padrino era la cosa más cómica que había visto en mucho tiempo. Cuando el chico logró clamarse un poco Sirius aprovecho para comenzar la conversación que se debían.

- Harry ¿que fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?

- Nada.

- Harry.

El joven suspiró agotado. Ya estaba cansado de la maldita pregunta.

- Vamos Harry, puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo se padrino, pero es que... - el muchacho trataba de encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por él?

- No es eso, yo lo quiero, es decir no de una manera romántica, pero lo quiero.

- ¿Por eso dormiste con él?

- Sí.

Eso fue todo lo que Snape pudo soportar. Con sigilo se retiro de allí, pero la furia hervía en sus venas. Ya no podía seguir negándose que el joven Gryffindor era mucho más que una obsesión para él. Si todo lo que quería era meterlo en su cama no se hubiera molestado porque el joven hubiera dormido con otro, después de todo no era la primera vez que los Slytherin compartían amante.

Los celos lo cegaban, llego a su despacho, dando gracias por no haberse cruzado con su ahijado porque podría haberlo dañado y mucho. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de allí. Tal vez tendría que haber aceptado el tomarse vacaciones esas Navidades. Pero ya era tarde, tendría que quedarse en el castillo. Caminando pesadamente, el rostro contraído en una mueca de furia, salió por el pasadizo que lo llevaba junto al lago. Una zona donde nadie iba, después de todo solo se podía llegar hasta ahí, por la entrada que había usado, convenientemente sellada con un poderosísimo hechizo o volando.


End file.
